1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coat film transfer head device and a coat film transfer tool, and more particularly to a coat film transfer head technique for pressing a coat film transfer tape onto the object of transfer, being disposed at the leading end portion of a coat film transfer tool for transferring correction paint layer, marker paint layer, adhesive layer or other coat film on a coat film transfer tape onto the sheet of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The coat film transfer tool of this kind is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 5-58097 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 5-13800.
These coat film transfer tools are both used as an eraser for correcting wrong letters, and as shown in FIG. 24(a) and FIG. 24(b), a pay-off reel (c) on which a coat film transfer tape (b) is wound, and a take-up reel (d) for collecting the used coat film transfer tape (bxe2x80x2) are rotatably provided in a case (a) which is held by one hand, and a coat film transfer head (f) for pressing the coat film transfer tape (b) onto the object of transfer (the correction area on the sheet of a paper) (e) is projecting from the leading end portion of the case (a). The both reels (c), (d) are automatically taken up as being linked mutually through an interlock unit (g) so as to cooperate. In the interlock unit (g), gears (h), (i) provided on the outer circumference of the both reels (c), (d) are engaged with each other.
The case (a) is a flat box having the contour shape and width dimension enough for incorporating the pay-off reel (c) and take-up reel (d), and the face and back of the flat shape, that is, the face and back to the sheet of paper in FIG. 24(a) and FIG. 24(b) are the gripping sides when held by hand during use.
In the coat film transfer tool in FIG. 24(a), the leading end pressing portion (j) of the head (f) is designed to guide the coat film transfer tape (b) in a winding state of the pay-off reel (c) and take-up reel (d), and it is a so-called vertical pulling structure suited to correction of a part of vertically written letters such as Japanese sentences. On the other hand, in the coat film transfer tool shown in FIG. 24(b), the leading end pressing portion (j) of the head (f) is designed to guide the coat film transfer tape (b) almost oppositely to the gripping sides of the case (a), and it is a so-called lateral pulling structure suited to correction of a part of laterally written letters alphabetic sentences.
When correcting wrong letters by these coat film transfer tools, the gripping sides of the case (a) are held by fingers, as shown in the drawing, the coat film transfer tape (b) is held tightly on the correction area (e) by means of the leading end pressing portion (j) of the head (f), and the case (a) is moved in a desired direction (arrow direction in FIG. 24(a), vertical direction to sheet of paper in FIG. 24(b)). As a result, the correction paint layer of the coat film transfer tape at the leading end pressing portion (j) of the head (f) is applied on the correction area (e) and the letter is erased, and the used coat film transfer tape (bxe2x80x2) is automatically taken up and collected on the take-up reel (d).
In either structure, however, although it can be used like a writing tool in vertical pulling or lateral pulling use, it is difficult to use in the opposite directly.
Still more, the writing tool is held in different manners depending on the users, and in the structure assuming an ideal and uniform holding manner of writing tool, all users cannot hold like a writing tool.
It is hence a primary object of the invention to prevent a novel coat film transfer head device solving the problems of the prior art.
It is other object of the invention to present a coat film transfer head device which can be used like a writing tool by adjusting the tape pressing and transferring position depending on the manner of holding a writing tool by the user, concerning the coat film transfer head, and which can check the tape pressing and transferring position at this time directly and visually.
It is another object of the invention to present a coat film transfer tool having such coat film transfer head device.
The coat film transfer head device of the invention comprises a head main body for pressing and transferring the coat film transfer tape, a head holder for supporting the head main body rotatably about its axial center, and a rotating operation unit for positioning the head main body in the rotating direction, in which the rotating operation unit serves also as a head position indicating unit for indicating the tape pressing and transferring position of the head main body.
In a preferred embodiment, the rotating operation unit includes an operation lever related to the tape pressing and transferring position of the head main body, and this operation lever projects to the outside of the case through an operation guide in a slit form penetrating through the case of the coat film transfer tool. This operation guide in a slit form defines the operating range in the rotating direction of the operation level, and controls the tape pressing and transferring position of the head main body.
A first structure of the coat film transfer tool of the invention is a refill type coat film transfer tool capable of replacing the coat film transfer tape, that is, a tape cartridge containing a rotatable pay-off reel on which a coat film transfer tape is wound, and a rotatable take-up reel for collecting the used coat film transfer tape is detachably provided in a case which is held by one hand, and the coat film transfer head device is attached to the leading end portion of the tape cartridge.
A second structure of the coat film transfer tool of the invention is a disposable coat film transfer tool having a pay-off reel on which a coat film transfer tape is wound, and a take-up reel for collecting the used coat film transfer tape provided in a case which is held by one hand, and the coat film transfer head device is attached to the leading end portion of the case.
In the coat film transfer head device of the invention, the head main body for pressing and transferring the coat film transfer tape is rotatable about its axial center by the action of the head holder, and it can be used like a writing tool depending on the manner of holding a writing tool of each user.
That is, in the head main body, by manipulating the rotating operation unit, its position in the rotating direction can be selected and set property in a specified range, and an optimum tape pressing and transferring position is held depending on the application or manner of holding by the user. It also includes a concept that the coat film transfer tool of the invention, if originally designed for use by a right-handed user in the head basic structure, can be held and used by a left-handed user naturally in an optimum head position.
The rotating operation unit also functions as a head position indicating unit for indicating the tape pressing and transferring position of the head main body, so that the user can check the tape pressing and transferring position directly and visually.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be more clearly understood by reading the detailed description with the accompanying drawings and the novel facts indicated in the claims.